1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for opening/closing a door of a drier, by which the door is swiftly and conveniently opened/closed.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine is an apparatus for eliminating filth from a laundry by performing washing, rinsing, and dewatering steps using friction between the laundry and a current of water. Lately, a washing machine equipped with a drying function as well as a washing function and a drier for performing the drying function only are widely used.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a drier according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a drier according to a related art consists of a case 2, a drum 4, a heater (not shown in the drawing), and a motor (not shown in the drawing).
An opening 2a via which a laundry is put in or pulled out of the drum 4 is formed at a front side of the case 2. The drum 4 is rotatably installed in the case 2 to communicate with the opening 2a. A plurality of lifters 3 protrude from an inside of the drum 4 to lift the laundry in the drum 4 to fall.
The heater (not shown in the drawing) generating hot air for drying the laundry and the motor (not shown in the drawing) for rotating the drum 4 are installed outside the drum 4.
The case 2 consists of a cabinet 32, a front panel 33, a top cover 35, and a control panel 36.
The front panel 33 having the opening 2a formed at its front side is provided to a front side of the cabinet 32. The top cover 35 is provided to a top of the cabinet 32. The control panel 36 is provided on a rear top of the top cover 35. And, electronic units for controlling the drier are installed in the control panel 36.
Meanwhile, a door 10 is provided at one side of the opening 2a in the front panel 33 to open/close the opening 2a. 
The door 10 consists of a hook 30 and a latch assembly 34. The hook 30 is fixed to one side of the door 10 using screws 31, and the latch assembly 34 is fixed to one side of the front panel 33 using screws 34a. And, the door 10 is provided to a hinge 12 fixed to the front panel 33 in the vicinity of the opening 2a to revolve centering around the hinge 12.
The latch assembly 34 locks or unlocks the hook 30 installed at the door 10 according to a signal of a control unit. In this case, a user freely enables to open/close the door 10 while power is not applied to a door lock switch separately installed at one side of the drier.
Meanwhile, while the door 10 is closed and the power is applied to the door lock switch, the latch assembly 34 keeps locking the hook 30 so that the door 10 is unable to be opened.
However, the related art drier has the following problem or disadvantage.
First of all, the drier differs from a washing machine in that water is not held in the drier. Hence, the user needs to open the door in order to put more dry objects in the drier in progress or in order to check a drying state of the laundry while the drier operates. In this case, the structure of the apparatus for opening/closing the door of the drier is equal or similar to that of the washing machine. Hence, it is inconvenient or takes pains to open/close the door.